


I am known to night and horses and the desert

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Animals bite but they obey their own rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am known to night and horses and the desert

**Author's Note:**

> From the August 30, 2005 prompt for [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days** .

They shouldn't have to belong to anyone, he thought sleepily, yawning and stretching out his arms. He settled back down into the mattress, licking his wounds. Not that the other had come off any better. He felt something like pride as he eyed the purple bruises marking ghostly skin. Grimmjow could still taste the blood in his mouth. He supposed he should be grateful he still had all his teeth and most of his skin.

You don't sleep with a wild thing like it's a house pet. He knew that, and he stood up because it was time for him to go. This wasn't something that should happen openly like this, in the light. He wasn't about to let a good thing go to waste or complicate a simple situation. The sheets were messed but it wasn't his problem. No coffee in the pot? Too bad, not his deal.

There were no constraints here, for either of them; they hadn't enjoyed bondage in the past. It was just sex, sex and a warm place to sleep when they felt like it. There wouldn't be any kisses, cuddles, or morning afters. He never asked Shiro if it hurt; he didn't need to. If it hurt, Shiro would hurt back just as hard. He wasn't going to pretend he was nice, that it would all get better. Aizen used to lie like that. Maybe Ichigo did too.

What did the blood matter, or the pain, now that they were free? He could take him again, because Shiro would let him. He could press the boy's slim white body into white sheets and make it all run red, the way they both liked. One golden eye looked on warily as he left. There was no need to rush things. Another night would come soon enough.


End file.
